shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kemono-ō no odori
|user=Silver, Xiahou Dun, Zhou Yun, Fon Hikaru, Jake Arrow, Chiang Lee, Noel Lee, Ruby Angel, Petal, Luna D. Caprio |focus=Two Kemono-ō no odori practitioner's sparring. |first= }} is a special, superhuman martial arts style. In the Viz Manga, it's called the Beast Hunt. The style is a combination of two Ancient Martial arts. The strength of a Kemono-ō no odori like a Rokushiki user is measured by Doriki. The higher the level, the stronger each techniques potency becomes. Most of the users have their own variation of each technique, to increase their versatility and originality. Also, certain users tend to be more specialized in one style than the others. The strange thing about Kemono-ō no odori users is that their doriki levels can reach a far greater level than that of a Rokushiki user, somehow leading to speculation of Kemono-ō no odori dominance over Rokushiki. The Kemono-ō no odori is the main style of combat for multiple people around the world. It is unknown exactly how many Kemono-ō no odori users are in fact spread around the world. There are six overall masters of the style so far and there is only one master of all five arts, the other five are masters of each specific style. For a practicioner to fully complete the art of Beast Hunt and become a fully recognised master, they must defeat all five. The creator of this Martial Art known as "Master" named each technique and style as it came in circumstance. The "Master", despite his tactical genius and brilliance in combat. Was not in fact creative at all with the naming of his attacks and styles, so the naming of the styles themselves follow no particular theme. Grand Master and Origin of Hēi lóng Hēi lóng originated from the defeat of a fierce and well known Black Dragon, though it was a noble creature that bared no ill will to any life form. It was mainly known for its strength and undeniable speed, but it was sorely misunderstood. The dragon was a herbivore and merely defended itself well from attackers, so well in fact that numerous warriors and martial artists around the world travelled to face this dragon in order to test themselves. Building up a legend that whomever could beat the dragon would gain unimaginable strength. It is now known as the first of the species Revenant, the very first of its kind. Until the "Master" happened upon the legend during his travels, tempted to test himself with this dragon, ended up in a long and gruelling staring contest that lasted 2 days and nights, as neither would attack first. Until through some odd event, the dragon sneezed, releasing a firebolt that nearly killed the "Master". As such their battle began, the dragon dominated "Master" using the air and surroundings to his advantage. Yet through said battle "Master" was able to develop a style in order to counter and conquer the Revenant Dragon and won the battle, one that allowed him to make quick and decisive blows to the dragon when it left small openings. This style also allowed him to maintain a posture in mid-air and fight toe to toe with the Dragon when it took flight or leap. After the fight was over, he noticed that the dragons habits were that of a herbivore and that it lived off of a diet of fruit and veg. He stayed with the dragon for a while and took note of its non aggressive behaviour as the beast itself tried to befriend him. He noticed that the Dragon had several scars and injuries from where it had faced so many warriors and it was with that he decided to take the Revenant Dragon with him on his journeys rather than leave it to the mercy of the next strong warrior to challenge it. The two bonded and became friends with the "Master" often referring to the dragon as his nakama, "Master" decided to give the dragon a name and after doing so effectively named the style after it. Grand Master Fon Hikaru, located at the beginning of the Grand Line on the island of Gravilon. Is the oldest living Grand Master of the five, having experience that far surpasses that of most Martial Artists. His age and experience have only amplified his abilities and attributes, making him the most lethal Hei Long master to the current date. He is known through the grand line as the 'floating feather' for his incredibly light feet, effortlessly maintaining balance on the smallest of platforms and can even stand easily on top of water, yet the method in which he does this is incredibly questionable. Fon Hikaru has spent his entire life dedicated to Hei Long and is known among the Shishi-o no mai practicioners as the wise monk. Grand Master and Origin of /Dìyù/ Dìyù is a technique that was developed when "Master" arrived at Hellpiea, the scorching altitude and inhuman level's of heat left him occasionally breathless and struck for energy. He came across one of the lava beasts that guard the entrance to the civilisation within Hellpiea. Because of his lack of energy, hydration and the lack of oxygen he was unable to use any of his forms of Beast Hunt. So he had developed another form nicknamed hell, to remind him of the hell he truelly endured whilst trying to visit Hellpiea. Fortunately he managed to defeat the lava beast by magmatising it with the forcive breeze of the wind cooling down the lava surrounding the beast. Grand Master Xiahou Dun, located at the further end of the New World on the island of Concrus. Feared by all who truelly know Martial art's and numerous Logia user's he is all known as the 'Dragon Palm' for his destructive palm thrust's. His thrust's are known to destroy boulders, bones and steel girders. Grand Master and Origin of /Kūn/ Kūn originated on a royal island in which the creator of the art faced several powerful opponents, but they could read his movements. So he had developed the technique to cut of their circulatory systems temporarily allowing him to hand the enemies over to the Royalty. So that they could be executed according to the laws of the island. Grand Master Zhou Yun Grand Master and Origin of /Shuǐ rùn/ Shuǐ rùn Grand Master Ashūra Grand Master and Origin of /Sǐwáng/ Sǐwáng originated during "Master"s worst memory in history. Where he came across an opponent with spiked armour, that could not be penetrated by fists. Every time he delt a blow to the enemy, he would only become more wounded and bloody. This was the last technique developed by "Master", as it required the use of a weapon. As the "Master" found himself bleeding to death, he took on the initiative to pick up a metal pole and use this as a weapon against the spiked foe. With this he created after images by increasing his speed and irregulating his attacks, making it difficult for his opponent to follow his movement's. He then imbued the pole with haki and attacked the enemy relentlessly breaking the spiked defence and killing his opponent. He named the style death due to the fact it was created on a near death experience and the fact that weapons only bring death. Former Grand Master Chiang Lee, Grand Master Noel Lee, Category:Fighting Styles Category:AZER3L Category:Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk Category:1NF3RNO Category:Arctic-Fox